Of Ants and Love
by Brass Tacked
Summary: KelDom. How will their new relationship hold up with the possibility of war looming over them? Will Kel risk everything to be with the man she loves, or will she lose her happiness for the good of Tortall?
1. Alone in the Rain

A/N: Hey, would you look at that. It's another fluff piece! Reviewers seemed to like my last one so I decided to have another go at it. Of course there is the problem that the only things I've been able to write recently are angst tragedies. Oh well, I'll attempt some fluff anyway.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tortall or its residents.

**Alone in the Rain**

Stifling a laugh, Kel watched as the men of the Own fled from the vicinity of Raoul's tent. Somehow Dom couldn't seem to get away in time, mostly because the others kept shoving him back when he tried to escape, and thus was caught by the angered commander. Kel completely understood why her former knight master was mad. She would have been too if her tent had been filled with ants.

With a roar Raoul grabbed Dom's collar and started hauling him in Kel's direction. She tried to hide her smirk when Dom glared at her, but failed miserably. The smirk was quickly wiped off though when Raoul grabbed her and started dragging her off along with the sergeant.

Dom smirked over at her, but stopped when Raoul yanked on his shirt collar, temporarily cutting off the sergeant's air supply. The two were dragged away from camp and into a clearing. All in all it was a fairly pretty place, Kel thought. There was a trickling stream running through it and the sunlight danced across the water creating little rainbows. A soft breeze caressed the long grass which in turn gently embraced their legs. The birds softly sang from their perches in the trees. A fish jumped out of the water and the resulting splash only added to the tranquility instead of interrupting it.

The peace was over when Raoul released the two and rounded on them. Looking the two in the eyes, his own snapping with fury, Keladry gulped. She'd never seen Raoul this angry. Of course there was no reason for him to be mad at her, she hadn't been a part of the hair brained scheme. "Sir, I sympathize with your situation, I really do, but I don't understand why I'm here. I had nothing to with this childish prank."

Raoul looked strait at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes and she knew she had just trapped herself. "Lady Knight, could you please remind me just why you have been assigned to Third Company?"

With a strong swallow she knew her fate was sealed, there was no escaping this. So with a smooth face and an unwavering voice she quoted King Jonathan, "'Because Third Company is filled with a bunch of immature brats who hardly ever act their age or with consideration to how their actions will affect the way the citizens of the country view the government. Although they are some of the best soldiers during a battle, during their free time and when they are traveling, they act out and Lord Raoul has proven to be unable to control them, in fact he seems to encourage them.' That is why the King assigned me to Third Company, to keep them inline when they are not participating in a battle."

"Very good Kel, that was an excellent rendition of the King's words, you even captured his tone perfectly. Now, tell me how allowing the men to _fill my tent with ants_ is following the King's orders to keep the men in line?"

Just then a single ant crawled off of Raoul's shirt, up his neck, and onto his nose. Although he didn't seem to notice it, Dom did and Kel knew that he was about to do something stupid. She gave him a warning look, which he promptly ignored. "My Lord, it seems you have something on you nose. I wonder what it could be? I'll give you a hint, its small and can carry twice its weight."

Uttering a growl Raoul flicked the offending creature off his face. "Lady Knight, as your commanding officer I am demanding the use of your tent until you discover a way to rid mine of the ants or we come upon a supply post where you can buy me a new tent. Until then you need to find a new place to sleep for the night."

With that he walked away, leaving a glaring Kel and a slightly guilty looking Dom behind.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Laying in her bedroll, spread across the grass next to the brook in the clearing from earlier, Kel watched as clouds rolled across the night sky. The air had a definite nip to it and she prayed it wouldn't rain during the night. It was soon after that when she felt the first big drop land on her face.

As the rain grew in intensity she started contemplating punishments for a certain blue eyed man. Her musings were interrupted when a twig snapped nearby. Hopping to her feet, she had her glaive at the ready in a second. Although the entire Third Company was just a few yards away she suddenly felt very alone and slightly vulnerable.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

A/N: This was intended to be a one-shot but I got to this point and decided that I liked the idea of writing a short little fic-let and what better way to end the first chapter than with a cliffhanger. Please tell me what you think!

Wind to thy wings!


	2. Hurt Feelings

A/N: Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers! I plan to have individual responses to each of you at the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: Tortall and its residents do not belong to me, they are the property of Ms Tamora Pierce (although I really wouldn't mind if she let meborrow Dom, perhaps she'deven let me have my wicked way with him….)

**Chapter 2: Hurt Feelings**

"Whoa Kel, please don't kill me." Dom stepped out from the tree line and walked warily over to the knight, she still had her glaive raised and trained on his movements.

With a sigh she lowered the weapon, no matter how wet and miserable she was, it wasn't worth maiming Dom. Well, maybe it was worth hurting the sergeant, but it wasn't worth the explanations she'd have to give later. "What do you want Dom, to gloat over your nice, dry tent?"

The moment the words left her mouth she regretted them. He recoiled away from her as if slapped and a hurt expression crossed over his handsome features. He looked away from her for a second and when his gaze returned to her face his eyes were cold. It was a look that she would associate with the late Joren of Stone Mountain, not the fun loving Dom. "Well Milady, I was going to offer you the use of that _nice, dry tent_, but I can tell when my presence and help is not required, so I'll just leave you to your soggy bedroll."

She watched as he walked away from her and felt an odd pang in her chest. Why had she said something so cruel to him? Not only had it lost her a dry place to sleep for the night, it had distanced Dom from her. She turned and sat dejectedly on the soaked ground. She didn't really notice when tears started creeping out of her eyes, mixing with the rain water that had already soaked her skin.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Dom stood in the shadows of the trees and watched the woman he loved. It had hurt terribly when she accused him of coming to gloat over her circumstances, especially since it was his fault that she was sleeping in the rain. It pulled at his heart when he saw her sit down; she looked so lost and alone.

He wanted to go to her, gather her muscular but beautiful body in his arms and make sure she was never alone again. He wanted to kiss her moist lips and feel her skin against his, feel her heat surrounding him.

He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, not without smoothing this over with Kel. So once again he stepped out into the clearing and approached the lady knight. This time she didn't hear him or if she did, she didn't react. When he was finally standing next to her he realized something was wrong. She was shivering and it wasn't really that cold and although the rain had stopped there was still a steady drip of water running down her cheeks. With shock he realized she was crying. Had his words really hurt her that much, had he brought his beloved Kel to tears?

With a smothered curse he crouched down next to hear and gently grasped her chin in his fingers. Although she let him reposition her head so that she was facing him, she refused to raise her eyelids and look at him. Releasing her chin he brought both hands up to her cheeks and began carefully wiping away her tears. "Shhh Kel, don't cry. I'm sorry for snapping at you. I shouldn't have done that. Please Kel, don't cry."

Finally she raised her eyelids and looked at him, but instead of ceasing her tears they only began to fall faster. He didn't know what to do, he'd never seen her cry before. With any other lady he'd hold them in his arms until they were all cried out, but he wasn't sure that would be the best course of action with Kel, he didn't know if he would be able to control himself if she was that close.

It turned out that his agonizing was moot, because she managed to snake her arms around his neck and bury her face on his chest. Before he was knocked off balance by her unexpected weight he wrapped his arms around her back and carefully eased himself down into a sitting position with her sprawled over him.

He wasn't sure how long they sat there. All he knew was that she had stopped crying after about fifteen minutes, but when she had neither of them wanted to move. They had just sat there, taking comfort from each other. Now the rain was starting again and it was late. They both would have to get up early would be riding all day, they would both need their sleep.

He opened his mouth to tell Kel that they really needed to get some sleep only to see that she already was. He didn't have to heart to wake so he gently scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to his tent. Not caring what the others would say or think if they caught Kel in his tent, he set her down in his bed roll and crawled in next to her.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

**Pussin Boots:** Sorry you don't like the title, it was the only thing I could think of.

**Pinky:** :-p

**Problem Cows of the world:** Don't we all love Dom?

**Fantasizing-Lady-Knight:** Sorry about the repetitiveness, I know I used the word smirk three times in two or three sentences. I had planned to go back and change that before I posted the story, but then I completely forgot to. Oh and please don't sue me!

**Salma-sol:** I did have Dom asking Kel to share his tent at first, but things started to get awkward so I had to go back and change it, I hope you like the new way Dom gets her there.

**Bbllgirl4ever:** don't worry I will.

**Soccerchick-08:** I thought the same thing about Raoul as I wrote it, but then I thought: Hey he's been on a horse all day, its dusty and hot and he's tired. Why wouldn't he be angry about a tent full of ants when all he wants to do is lie down and go to sleep (I know I would have been furious).

**Dom's Angel:** Glad you see it that way!

**Queenofdakittys:** I had Raoul take Kel's tent simply because (I would imagine) her's is the bigger tent. After all Kel is a knight and Dom's a soldier (a very yummy soldier, but just a soldier none the less).

**FanFictionFantom:** Every time I see your name the song _The Phantom of the Opera_ pops into my head. Glad you like the first chapter!

**Jamie Lynn:** So happy you liked it, I hope this update is soon enough.

A/N: UGH! You wouldn't believe how hard it was to write this chapter. The first time I tried It went traveling on its own and started getting really dark and horrible, not fluffy in the least. I'm keep what I wrote though……….hm I predict another story in my future. Then when I went to write it again, this time with fluff and happiness the darn thing still didn't want to go along the roads I had planned. Well, anywho I hope you liked it. Please review!

Wind to thy Wings!

Oh yeah, I almost forgot to ask this, does anybody know what color fire Daine sees in the Gods? I need to know this for another story I'm writing and don't have my books with me at college so I can't really look it up. Your help is much appreciated!


	3. Facing the Morning

A/N: Wow! I didn't realize that this story would become so popular. Again thank you to all of the wonderful people who took the time to read this story and write those splendiferous reviews that keep me floating in a bubble of elation. Also if you have any questions about, well, anything or just want to talk to someone feel free to e-mail me at AOLscreennames **Racehorsefanatik **or **Yankeesgrl225351**or you can AIM me on either accounts, cheerio! There are personal responses to all of my reviewers at the end of the chapter as before.

Disclaimer: Tortall and its occupants do not belong to me, they belong to the wonderful Tamora Pierce who kindly allows the adoring public to use her worlds in their fanfics.

**Chapter 3: Facing the Morning**

Kel woke to the feeling of arms gently wrapped around her and a masculine chest beneath her head. Eyes snapping open she glanced up and saw that Dom was the one she was sprawled over, embarrassment crashed over her Yamani mask and she knew that if anyone saw her right now she wouldn't be able to hind her emotions at all. She carefully tried to ease her way out of Dom's arms while praying that no one would see her exit from his tent. The man's arms tightened around her as she tried to slip away and he started mumbling something.

A first all she could hear was the rumbling in his chest, but as she concentrated on his words they started to become more understandable. "Just ten more minutes mother, let me sleep just ten more minutes. I'm having a wonderful dream. mumble mumble Kel I love mumble mumble just ten more min…huh?"

The mumbling after he had said the word love had sounded suspiciously like 'you so much' and Kel was afraid his questioning 'huh?' had been caused by her shooting out his arms and the bedroll. Before he managed to awaken fully she had blasted out of the tent and was now sprinting back to her soggy bedroll by the stream. She heard a rustling coming from the direction of camp and prayed that Dom hadn't decided to come after her. A soft woof relieved her fears and told her that Jump had found her not so secret hiding spot.

"Hey boy, whatcha doing over here, huh? The foods back at camp." She squatted down next to her dog and carefully scratched his one ear. "Did you sense my unease and come to see if I was okay?"

His response to her question was a small wag of his tail and, somewhat surprisingly, a nod of his head. "Well if that's the case I guess I'll tell you." The knight sat down on the hard ground and Jump placed his head on her knee while watching her expectantly. She proceeded to explain the events of the morning to him and then went into her feelings, "I just don't know what I'll do if he really loves me. I can't image anything of the sort being true, but then again people don't normally lie when they're talking in their sleep. I don't even know how I feel about him, I mean I do get butterflies in my stomach whenever I'm around him and when we're apart I miss him terribly. Every time he smiles and laughs it just, well it makes me feel so happy and want to smile and laugh with him. When he's sad I just can't stand it and I absolutely hate it when he's mad at me. It just makes me feel so lost and alone. I know I like him and fantasize about him liking me as more than just a friend, but love? Do I love him? Would I even recognize love if that was what I was feeling? Oh Jump I just don't know!"

The dog warned her that someone was once again approaching her sanctuary. Turning she saw Raoul step out of the shadows towards her. _How long has he been standing there? Oh gods, please tell me he didn't hear anything I just said. But no, he looks…distracted, troubled. Something must be wrong._ "What is it sir? Has something happened?"

"Bandits. They've hit several of the nearby villages and we just found out. There have been several townspeople killed and the king sent a messenger telling me that we're to take care of the problem. We're heading out in half a bell so go eat and pack up." He turned and walked away. Kel let out a small sigh of relief, he hadn't heard her.

When she walked back into the camp, her wet bedroll rolled up and slung over her shoulder, the first thing she noticed was Dom's blue eyes trained on her. Pretending not to notice she grabbed her saddle and quickly tacked Hoshi up, making sure to leave the girth loose until it came time to mount up. Then she moved onto Peachblossom and rigged the lead line to his halter, his bridle was tied down to his saddle. Grabbing some food by the fire, she continued to ignore Dom and was careful to stay as far away from him as possible, not an easy feat because he was attempting to approach her. She just wasn't ready to face him yet, not until she understood her own feelings at least.

Soon it was time to move out, so she carefully finished cinching Hoshi's girth, mounted, and moved to Raoul's side at the head of the line.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Dom watched Kel as she returned to camp. He wanted to ask her why she had bolted from his tent that morning like a frightened deer. Did she think he was so repulsive that just the idea of spending a completely chaste night in his company turned her into a panicked woman instead of the brave knight that she was? Maybe she had just been shocked to wake up in his arms and that was the only way she could think to react to the situation. Or worse, what if he had said something in his sleep that had told her his feelings; he did remember that his dreams had been extremely pleasant and filled with images of Kel. Had he said something?

He started to believe that was the case as she studiously avoided him while the camp was being dissembled. She didn't so much as directly look at him the entire time, although he knew she was keeping him in her line of vision to make sure he couldn't sneak up on her. Oh how he hoped he hadn't said anything he shouldn't have in his sleep, if this was her reaction to his feeling he knew his future wouldn't be filled with the happiness he imagined. This was far from the passionate night filled with kisses and perhaps something more that he dreamed would follow his declaration of love, if he ever worked up the nerve to make it that is.

He found himself becoming melancholy as his thoughts became more and more depressing. The mantra 'she doesn't like me and she definitely doesn't love me, what am I going to do?' kept pounding through his head. _Snap out of it man, you don't even know why she's avoiding you and here you go imagining the worst case scenario. You're sounding more like Meathead than anything else so just stop it. Maybe she avoiding you because she's embarrassed for letting you see her cry or something, don't forget this is Kel, the woman who hates letting others see her emotions!_ _That's it, that's got to be it. She's just embarrassed for crying in front of me, that's got to be it._

A grin broke across his face at the thought. Of course he didn't proclaim his undying love for her in his sleep and this avoidance wasn't her answer to it. With a sigh of relief he turned his mind to the bandits that they were going to be dealing with.

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

A/N: well there's another chapter, please review. I'm not sure when I'm going to be able to update next, probably sometime next week. I know it's a long time, but I have final exams to study for (and take) and I have to pack up my dorm, move out, and drive home for the summer, so I really don't know if I'll be able to sleep, let alone write. Please bear with me. Now onto the responses!

**Dom's Angel**: I'm glad you like the msg's to each of my reviewers and you are special, along with everyone who has taken their time to read my work and then review it. Doesn't everyone love Dom? I can't imagine someone who could hate the handsome sergeant. :-)

**Immortals Gurl:** To me the pacing seems really weird for this story, sometimes like its going way to fast and other times like it's barely crawling along, but if you think the pace is right..umm..woohoo!

**Kelly Masbolle:** Thank you for the suggestions, they actually helped me figure out where I'm going to take this story, although things might get a little dangerous in either the next chapter or the one after nothing too bad is going to happen (I hope):-)

**Janayi:** I know that Kel came out a bit ooc, but I needed to portray her that way so Dom could comfort her. I'm just going to blame her actions in chapter 2 by saying in was her time of the month so she was moody ;-).

**Baseball2horse:** a little demanding aren't we? Well, I hope you enjoyed this last chapter.

**Pussin Boots: **Its okay, I didn't take any offense and I hope you didn't either. I do plan to have to ants pop back up in future chapters so that's why I haven't changed the title, but its not set in stone, so..umm..yeah!

**Pinky:** I don't think that anyone should ever be portrayed never taking offense, if you do show them being offended it humanizes them and makes it easier to get the readers to relate to the character, so I guess what I'm saying is that I'm glad you like that I wrote it that way. By the way my goal in life is to turn everyone in the world into Kel/Dom lovers so would you just please save me some trouble and convert…NOW…grins evilly ….oh sorry, got a little carried away there. :-)

**Gatermage:** Thank you so much, that's what I thought. Woohoo, now I can go work on my other story. Thank you thank you thank you!

**FanFictionFantom:** Even if you're not the Phantom of the Opera, I still hear the song whenever I see your name, I kinda like it cuz I love the play and the song and I love you for reviewing! No, that wasn't the end and neither is this, when I end it I hope I make it clear that the story is over.

**Jamie Lynn:** I'm so happy that you like my writing style.

**Keeping the Moon:** I'm so happy to hear you say that!

**Salma-sol:** Big thanks to you for responding to my question. I love to update if only because it means I can keep my reviewers happy.

**Darth Tater:** Thank you for answering my question, even if it was just a guess. I think guesses are good things, I like to use them on tests when I don't know the answer, they've saved me several times. (Wanders away contemplating the wonderfulness of guesses)


	4. Advice

A/N: Hey everyone, it's me again, I'm here to present you with the next installment of my little tale. To everyone who read and reviewed my story _Pain_, thank you for your opinions. I can see that I have some explaining to do concerning that piece and I'll put that at the end of this chapter along with response to the reviewers of this story.

Disclaimer: The setting and the characters belong to Ms. Pierce and various publishing houses.

**Chapter 4: Advice**

They reached the first village by mid-afternoon and Kel was reminded of when she was first a squire and the Own had been called to investigate an attacked town and then spent several weeks pursuing the centaurs that were responsible. Looking down at her hands, she grimaced at the scars there, another unfortunate effect from that escapade, that damn baby griffin.

As she transitioned Hoshi down to a walk she took in the burnt buildings and the open gates. Like before someone had allowed the scum in to decimate the small village. No one walked the streets or came out to greet the soldier. The place felt dead.

With a glance at Raoul, she knew that he sensed it too. The commander hand signaled for third company to turn around and return the way they had come. Hoshi fidgeted beneath her and Peachblossom looked overly alert at the end of his tether. She knew that if these had been normal horses, not influenced by the presence of a wildmage, they would have bolted already.

Raoul then signaled for her to stop and called Dom over. Although she desperately wanted to run away from this place that felt eerily like a crypt, she pulled Hoshi up and placed a calming hand on the mare's neck. "Sergeant, I want you to take the men down the road to that clearing we passed through about a bell ago, the lady knight and I will be following shortly. Kel, I'd recommend switching horses and allowing Dom to take your mare with him, I don't like the feelings I'm getting here and I'd be much more confident if you were on that beast of yours."

Following the knight's wishes, she was soon mounted on her temporal steed and handing Hoshi's reins to Dom. The two exchanged a worried glance and then the blue eyed man turned and galloped down the line calling out orders. Kel watched him go while reaching down to loosen her sword in its scabbard, looking over she saw that Raoul was doing the same. Sending him a questioning glance, she kept Peachblossom where he was even after he had urged Drum forward. She wanted to know why Raoul was doing things the way he was and until she knew, she wasn't going anywhere.

With a sigh the lord turned and looked at his former squire, he had known that she was going to do this no matter how much he had wished she wouldn't. He already knew what they were going to find here, he had known the moment his horse had stepped through the opened gates. He had smelt the death that covered the town, but they still needed to search for answers. The reason he had sent the rest of the men back down the road was simple, he needed to have a few words with Kel away from prying ears. He waved her forward and started with their little talk. "I'm sure you're wondering why I sent the men away. For one thing the only things we'll find here are cadavers and I'm sure you already have realized that. I don't need a hundred men here who, no matter how careful they are, will probably destroy some of the few clues that we may find. What I'm not certain you noticed is the fact that there were no tracts leading in or out of here. You know as well as I do that that means it was either magic used to cover them or they flew in, judging by the gates I'd say it was magic but they could have done that to throw us off."

"Sir, with all due respect you're hedging. What is it you really wanted to talk to me about? I know it's not about the possibilities of magic being used, we're going to need a powerful mage to get here before we can find out if that's true or not." Kel felt exasperated, she didn't want to be in what amounted to a cemetery, she wanted to be chasing after the villains responsible for the massacre. Besides all that she had a feeling about where he was going with this little talk and really didn't want to face that particular issue at the moment, but she wasn't going to put it off until a more convenient time.

"Mithro's Kel, you're not making this easy on an old man." With a sigh he tried to gather his thoughts and broach the subject that needed discussing.

Kel watched as he struggled to find a way to start this particular phase of their conversation and decided to take pity on him, "This is about you seeing me come out of Dom's tent and then overhearing my conversation with Jump this morning, isn't it? Well, I'll save you from some from some of your thoughts, nothing happened last night except him offering me shelter from the rain because I seem to currently be without a tent."

Raoul motioned for her to turn her horse and followed suit. Then they began following the road to where the Own would make camp for the night. "I'm relieved to hear that, but Kel you must know what people would think about you having an affair with a man in the Own, that it's a bad idea. I must also say that it has the potential to create some major conflicts within the company, you know how soldiers talk." Watching her carefully he saw her face fall, quickly covered by her mask, and continued, "With that said, I think it's a good idea to follow one's heart and not let a chance for love slip by without a fight."

While Kel was still reeling from his words, he nudged Drum into a canter and headed towards the camp. A messenger still needed to be sent to the king and a mage was necessary to investigate the town before Third Company could pursue the vagabonds responsible.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

A/N: Well this chapter is out before I thought it would be, mainly because of my love of procrastination when it comes to studying and packing. I hope you enjoyed although not much happened.

**Concerning _Pain_**: This wasn't anything that I had planned on writing, but it just kind of happened anyway. When I went to write the second chapter of _Of Ants and Love_, I found myself writing about Kel and Dom's capture. Knowing that wasn't the direction I wanted the story to go I scrapped that and settled in to write what is now posted as the second chapter to OAaL, but that other piece of writing kept on bugging me. Every time I would sit down to write, my mind would wander back to it. So instead of fighting back I just wrote it. I'm not a very big fan of it and it sounds like most of you aren't either, but I'm going to leave it up anyway. It's my most controversial work so far and as such has a special place in my heart. So there you go, that's my explanation, and I hope you understand why I wrote what I did now.

Now on to responses for each of you!

**TheBrassPotato:** Wow, you sent me two reviews to try and get me to update. I'm sensing that you're a very tenacious person. I'm glad you like my story and that you think it has potential.

**Dom's Angel:** I have no idea where I learned to write like this, but I'm going to blame it on my 8th grade English teacher, Mr. O'Gara, he taught me so much and I'm forever grateful to him. Tell me when you open your account and post your first story I'll make sure to read it and review for you.

**Pussin Boots:** I agree with you and that's what I was thinking they would be, but as I'm continuing this story I'm getting the feeling that the ants just might disappear. I'm crossing my fingers and hoping that I find some other place to work them in, cause I really am evil and like to cause my characters to be but through heck and back.

**Pinky:** You know what, I don't know if Neal will make an appearance in this fic, but I am planning to make _Watching Events Unfold_ into a longer story so you can read about Neal there when I update that again. Tootles!

**Pandora Markku:** Don't worry, I'm continuing this story and I'm so delighted to hear that you think my story is good.

**FanFictionFantom: **Are you talking about my version of Dom or Tamora's? If its mine I'll do my best to give him a bit more personality. Can't go around writing flat characters now can I?

**Darth Tater:** Oh no! Not a wet noodle (runs to a corner and cowers in fear, hands raised in submission) anything but a wet noodle!

**Allimba:** That's okay, I kinda figured that you may have gotten a little confused so I didn't take any offense.

**Alie Jnns:** I will and thank you.

**Salma-sol:** I know it was a bit convenient, but that's the way the story wanted itself to be written and since I'm a slave to my plot lines, well, that's how things went. Thanks for your well wishes concerning my exams, everything should go great I only have two and one of them is for Horsemanship (yea, get to go ride a horsey twice this week!).

**DamLuvr4Ever:** I hope it was.

**Bellachaos:** this college girl has too many distractions at the moment, but that's what happens when you hate almost all of your classes and the school you go to. Hope this last chapter was distracting enough for you.

**Dreamerdoll: **why is that every time I'm too lazy to sign in, the author doesn't accept anonymous reviews? Don't worry I will finish this, eventually. Until then I hope to get several chapters up a week.

Well, there you go. We have reached the conclusion of yet another update.

Happy Derby Day to everyone!

SW


	5. Creatures

A/N: My computers working again, YEA! Sorry its been so long since my last update, it couldn't be helped, as the first sentence told my computer had stopped functioning properly and its been being worked on, plus I moved from my dorm back to my house, and I started a new job; all of this making it impossible for me to write any new chapters. So sorry, please don't pummel me with deflated basketballs!

Disclaimer: The characters and the setting do not belong to me and to save myself time in the future this disclaimer will cover the rest of the story.

**Chapter 5: Creatures**

A yell had Drum performing a turn on the haunches and galloping back towards the dead town. Rounding a bend in the road Raoul found a curse escaping him. There were strange reddish brown creatures that looked like bats swooping down on Kel and Peachblossom. From the look of them they were not immortals. Red blood swelled out of the wounds inflicted by Kel's sword and their claws were black, not silver. Even so, they were scary looking creatures with wings spans of over six feet. Their teeth looked more suited to sucking nectar out of flowers than biting at a human and the actual bodies were about the size of a common housecat.

Kel's sword was swinging and Peachblossom's hooves were kicking, but they were overwhelmed by the odd bats. Charging forward Raoul pulled the horn from his hip and brought it to his lips. With a quick prayer that the Own was still close enough to hear, he blew a quick tattoo. Letting the carved bone drop, he yanked his blade form its scabbard and entered the fray.

It wasn't long before the men of the Own charged down the road and entered the fight. Soon all of the creatures were dead, dying, or flying away in retreat. It worried Raoul that normal animal's would attack the way these had, it seemed as if they had knowledge they shouldn't have. There was one thing he knew for sure, the large bats should have been scooping up insects or eating fruit, not attacking humans.

Looking around he noticed that most of the men where alright, a few scratches here and there, but nothing serious. The ones in the worst shape were Peachblossom and Kel, they had obtained several deep lacerations that would probably require a healer. With a shake of his head he noticed that Dom was already hovering around the Lady Knight, it was odd what love could do to a man.

Ordering several men to bring two of the creatures with them, Raoul lead them all back towards the camp. Once they arrived he sent a messenger back to Corus to report on the town's status and to request the company of Daine. Perhaps she would be able to explain the bats.

* * *

"Dom, just go groom a horse or something, I can't stand your hovering." Kel weakly pushed at him. She was exhausted from the fighting and the healing she'd been subjected to. In addition to that Raoul's words were still echoing through her head, giving her plenty to think on.

"I am not hovering, I'm merely spending my time in the healer's quarters. Besides that I'm here to visit my cousin so there is no way that you can order me to leave." He sat there with a smug expression, not knowing that Neal had just walked into the tent.

"Oh good, then you can leave!" The mirth in his voice was unsuppressed, belying his tired state. He had been riding through the night on his way back to Corus and Yuki when he had passed the empty town and then came upon Third Company's camp. When he had been told that Kel was injured he threw away the idea of making the capitol by morning and had rushed to heal her. Now he was getting his reward, the look on Dom's face was priceless.

"What? But Meathead, you know you want me to stay here and keep you and Kel company. Just imagine how boring it would be here without me."

"I'm sure you're mistaking peaceful with boring and would you please stop using that stupid nickname?" Rolling his eyes, Neal enjoyed the affronted expression covering Dom's face.

"I know you did not just allude to me as a nuisance, because I am quite sure that intelligent people enjoy my company. And I like your nickname, it suits you." Dom was annoyed. Why did his pesky little cousin have to be here, interrupting one of the few times he could have Kel to himself.

She was quickly becoming annoyed with the two men and she was tired. With an irritation filled voice she asked them to either grow up and shut up or leave. They both turned toward her with shame filled faces and apologized for their immature behavior. With a sigh Kel closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep, no longer paying any attention to the bickering cousins.

* * *

A/N: I know this is short and not a lot happened and I'm sorry. I'm hoping that this chapter will help lift the writer's block that has had me in its grips. There will be more Kel/Dom in future chapters. Also did the ending of this chapter seem awkward to anyone? It kind of felt weird when I was writing it.

**TheBrassPotato:** Maybe you need to keep up with your tenacity, it might help me update in a more timely fashion. As for running out of books to read, I absolutely hate it when that happens.

**Problem Cows of the World:** Well you can't say that I've been prompt with this chapter, I think it took me about three weeks to get it out and I'm afraid that it wasn't very good. So sorry!

**Dom's Angel:** I can't wait to read your stories, so get them up soon!

**Pussin Boots:** Yes I do and I love them all!

**Kelly Masbolle:** Don't worry, I'm not planning on sending Kel and Dom off on their own and I do finally have a plan as to where this story is going to go.

**Avchocaholic:** I absolutely hate it when Raoul is left out. He's just such a pivotal character, especially when it comes to Kel and big decisions in her life. There was just no way I would leave him out.

**Salma-sol:** Horsemanship was a wonderful class, so much fun! I had Kel switch horses mainly because Raoul was nervous and I knew she would be attacked in the next chapter, poor Hoshi wouldn't have known how to react if winged creatures started swooping down on her. Dom was called up simply because I really hadn't thought it through, sorry. I also had wanted the little bit of tenderness between him and Kel that that particular scene had allowed.

**Demented-Dreamer:** :-)

**Pinky:** I know that Neal would never be very optimistic, but Dom is so of course I had to write him in character. I actually enjoy Neal's personality more than Dom's in that sense. I plan to start on the next chapter of WEU later today. Sorry its been so long. Just wondering, why is it that you don't have an account? I know its none of my business, but I'm a curious person. By no means do you have to answer.

**FanFictionFantom:** I have to agree with you about Dom, he is kind of flat. I think that's what makes him so interesting to write. There's only so much of him revealed in the books, so I can come up with more character traits that fit with what is known.

**Jamie Lynn:** :-)

**Seabiscuit0810:** Love Seabiscuit, just love him and Red and Tom. Sorry, distracted by your name. I know this chapter is a little late for getting your mind off finals, but I had to get my mind on finals and moving and work. Hope you did well!

**Fyliwion:** Thanks!

**Guacamole10:** I'm glad you like it. I just don't understand why people don't include Raoul more, to me he's really fun to write. He's actually one of the easiest characters for me to write, so that endears him to me.

**Dreamerdoll:** Why doesn't Pinky have an account? It's a curiosity to me, so I asked her. I'm glad I've inspired you to return to TP fan fiction. I've read some of your works and they're good. I'm really not quite sure if I reviewed, but I think I did. Sorry if I didn't, I really enjoyed what I read.

**Nutz Nina: **:-)

**Allimba:** Thank you!

**PsychoLioness: **I'm glad you think so.

**Elfsquire90:** Sorry this update wasn't posted asap. I did the best I could, I've just been so busy!

**_One last thing before you go_** I was just wondering if you want me to continue with the individual reviews. I enjoy it writing them, but if y'all find them annoying I will stop.

Wind to thy wings!


	6. Return of the Ants

A/N: Again, so sorry it took me so long to update. Good news I finally figured out why I was having problems with this story, I hadn't known how the romantic relationship between Kel and Dom was going to develop, grow, and basically proceed. Inspiration hit a few days ago and this is the first time I have been able to sit down and write.

**Chapter 6: Return of the Ants**

There were two ants, two giant ants, standing over her and they were bickering. Remarkably one sounded exactly like Dom and the other's voice resembled Neal's. It annoyed her to no end that their squabbling was invading her sleep. For she had no doubt that this was a dream, there was no way that she really was looking at ants that were taller than her. She knew for a fact that this was the truth when a third ant strolled into the tent, whistling a song ten years out of date and when he started to speak it was Raoul's voice that emerged.

Struggling through the foggy layers of a sleeping mind, she forced herself to wake up. It was not very surprising to see that all three participants of her dream were standing around her cot, arguing. She just laid there staring up at them, not really absorbing what they were saying. It wasn't until she saw Dom raise his fist at Neal that her mind caught up with her eyes.

Reaching up she grabbed Dom's upraised arm. The moment her hand connected with the skin of his arm a bolt of heat swept through her, sizzling her blood. She had always felt a flare when they had touched, but never before had it been this strong. By the look in his eyes when he swung his head down to face her he had felt it too. She watched in awe as he slowly reached down and interlaced their fingers. His movements reminded her of a trainer working with a skittish colt, one that might bolt at any moment.

Meanwhile, Neal stood gaping at the two. He could not get his mind to agree with what his eyes where seeing. His best friend and his cousin were staring at each other like they were just realizing that they were in love with each other! It was not possible; he simply would not believe it.

Raoul, having known about the couple's feeling wan not that surprised by the turn of events. In actuality he was quite glad that things had finally progressed to this point. Hearing an odd croaking noise, he glanced up to see a slack jawed Neal attempt to articulate some of the nonsense he liked to spew at any and all occasions. Not wanting any opposition towards Kel and Dom to arise so soon and from a party that was so close to each of them, he quickly grabbed the young knight by the back of the shirt and yanked him out of the small tent.

Kel noticed the two leave. Dom was too engrossed in what he was seeing in Kel's eyes to perceive anything else. It was love; love that he could tell she didn't know was there. Perhaps she had felt some of it in the past, but there was no possible way that she had discerned the entirety of it.

Without taking his eyes off hers, he slowly bent down and pressed his lips to hers. When she didn't push him away he cautiously deepened the kiss just a small bit. Finally her eyelids fluttered closed and she started to kiss him back. Keeping their hands interlocked he brought his other hand up next to her head and relished the feeling of her arm slither up and wrap around his body.

* * *

I'm thinking that I would actually like a beta(s) for this story, especially if they are someone who will not only help with my writing, but yell at me to update. It's been entirely too long since I have updated, sorry about that. So if anyone is interested in betaing for me, send me an e-mail (it's listed on my profile), I'd greatly appreciate it. I've never actually had a beta before and am not quite sure about the process of procuring one, so I hope it goes smoothly.

**Maxie Fonseca**: school is icky but either it's over now or it's about to be (I hope that's the case for you anyway!).

**Dreamerdoll:** Please, please don't hang me! I am continuing with the individual reviews, they're actually quite fun to write and I like long rambling reviews!

**Pinky:** I do that all the time, start an account and then forget about it that is, on other websites though, not this one. I actually have several stories hanging around right now and its bugging me. Don't worry, Watching Events Unfold is now one of them, I'm just having a few difficulties concerning the progression of that one though. It should be updated soon.

**USNA:** New name, nice, but what's it mean? Noticed you don't have anything written in your profile or any stories posted though (unless my comp. is on the fritz again and displaying non-updated profile like it has in the past).

**TheBrassPotato**: Mmmm…potatoes…yum. Okay, now I'm hungry! The computers working now, which is good, but its got a virus on it as well, which is bad, but I can still type things up as well as get on the interenet so I'm no too worried. I actually really dislike my job (borders on hate) but its good pay and seeing as I'm only three weeks into it I figure I need to give it a little more of a chance.

**Avchocaholic:** thanks!

**Pussin Boots:** :-)

**Seabiscuit0810:** That is odd, the nickname thing. Maybe you remind them of a dispirited, beaten up racehorse or perhaps they think of you as tenacious and have a big heart, perhaps they see you as the kind of person that changes people's lives. I'm figuring now that you're probably done with finals so I hope you did well and enjoy your summer!

**Elfsquire90:** Okay, I swear I'm going to read your story soon; I just haven't had the time to read anything over a few pages recently. Thanks for not saying that the ending to my last chapter sucked, it made me very happy to hear, okay read it.

**FanFictionFantom:** Neal is awesome! Yea…don't know what else to write.

**HonkytonkUniversity:** Dom is great, I'll agree with you there, but I think he would do even better with me instead of Kel, hehe!

**Guacamole13: **What is with the food names makes me very hungry at the moment!

**Kelly Masbolle:** I like individual responses as well; I was just curious what others thought. What I really hate is when the writer has reviews to only a select few of their reviews, it makes it seem like they don't consider all of their reviewers important to them.

**Nutz Nina:** Writing an e-mail to everyone seems like it would be too much work (I'm a very lazy person) and there aren't e-mails for all of my reviewers, like most of the anonymous ones. Also, I don't think I got your e-mail or else I would have responded.

**Commander Rhade: **sorry to keep you waiting so long

**Godsgirl16: **You seem like a very cruel person, j/k! Pranks are fun, but sadly I'm very bad at thinking them up, but you seem to have no problem with that. Sadly, I doubt that there will be anymore pranks in this story.

**Blue Mariposa:** :-)

**Demented-dreamer:** Sorry if Dom came across as obsessed, he was just worried and I like to think that he likes to use any excuse to argue with Neal.

**Pandora Markku:** Oh no! Not an arrow pincushion. I actually would prefer to be the target in a rancid-meat throwing contest! No worries, there is no possible way that I am going to abandon this story; I'm too obsessed with it, even if it takes me forever to update.

Wind to thy wings!


	7. New Arrivals Bring More Questions

Walking through the camp, she noticed the well-ordered tents and uniformed  
men, also noting that all of the horses had been properly taken care of. It  
was not much of a surprise to find everything in such a clean state; it was  
a military camp after all. With her companion in tow, she made her way to  
the commander's tent, ready to be briefed on the events that had brought  
them here.

Raoul grinned as the two mud splattered mages shoved the flap of the tent he  
had confiscated from Kel aside. Although he had not requested anyone by  
name when he had sent his missive to Corus, these were the two people he had  
hoped would show up.

"It seems a little cramped in here; did the Own get a funds cut that I have  
not heard about?" Numair recognized his surroundings as Kel's tent; he was  
just interested in hearing the story behind Raoul ending up using it as his.

Daine shoved her sharp elbow into her husband's side and quickly moved the  
conversation past the tent situation. It was not that she was not  
interested in hearing the story; she just thought that it would be more  
entertaining to hear it from Kel or perhaps the handsome sergeant named Dom.

"What he meant to ask was why is that you requested out presence here.  
Your missive was rather brief."

Raoul quickly briefed the two on the events of the day before. Both of them  
were devastated to here about the town and Daine was outraged to hear about  
animals attacking Kel. It was at this point that Kel shoved through the  
tent flap while simultaneously shaking an angered Neal off of her arm.  
Before she took notice of the tent's occupants, she threw a few parting  
words over her shoulder to her best friend, "I told you that I'm fine! One  
more moment stuck in a stupid cot and I swear that I will skin you alive and  
then feed you to Peachblossom!"

When the knight finally looked into the tent and saw who had witnessed her  
little outburst a slight blush could be seen before her Yamani mask was put  
firmly in place.

* * *

Daine could hear the animals that had attacked well before she reached their  
location. In their minds were lush landscapes that were completely  
unfamiliar to her. Not even any of the animals in the Carthaki Empirical  
Menagerie had come from a place like this. There was a giant river coursing  
its way through giant trees, much like the Copper Isles, yet it was  
different. The indigenous people were slightly lighter in skin color and  
there were giant stone pyramids that looked to be centuries old.

When she called to the creatures camped in the trees above her they swept  
down to greet her. As soon as she saw their bodies she recognized them as  
the bat species known as 'flying foxes', a breed said to have gone extinct  
over a hundred years ago. She had read about them in an obscure book in  
Numair's library.

_What are you doing here? How did you come here?_ she inquired. In response  
she received scattered images, flowing at a rapid rate. Suddenly she saw  
another person in her mind. They were glowing with wild magic and assuring  
the bats surrounding them that everything would be okay where they were  
going, that they would return home soon if they followed the instructions of  
the man who would greet them upon arrival. Suddenly the image of the mage  
was replaced by a much more familiar face; it was the face of the king of  
Tyra.

* * *

Ok I promise that the next chapter will be longer, out in a much more timely fashion,  
and it will include extra long feedbacks. I will not be including responses to my reviewers in  
this chapter, mainly because it has taken me a month to even get to this point. SO sorry about  
that. I also want to inform you that I will be going on an Alaskan cruise next month, I hope  
to get two more chapters out before I go, but while I'm gone I probably won't get a chance  
to write anything.

Special thanks to my beta, Blue Mariposa!

Love ya all!  
SW


	8. Neal's Dilemma

**OMG**! I'm so, so sorry that it took so long for me to get this out! I'm hoping to actually be able to update way more often now that school has started. (I know, its backwards. Summer should mean more updates, right?) Just to let ya'll know that I appreciate the reviews, but due to the number of them all that I am unable to continue with the individual reviews. Although I really do love to respond to each of you, doing so will cause about another week or so delay in updating. If ya'll tell me that you would rather have the responses than more updates, I would be happy to start doing them again.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Neal's Dilemma**

Walking into the tent he stopped short at the sight that met his eyes. It wasn't the first time that he had walked in on the two together, but never before had he been hit in the gut like this. Before there may have been a slight pang, one he didn't quite understand, but a pang all the same. This time it was different, it was stronger and it left him unsure of himself. Without knowing what to do he opened his mouth to release some smart-aleck remark when a physical jarring interrupted him.

It took him a moment to realize that he was being dragged through camp by his shirt collar. Still unsure of his feelings surrounding what he had seen, it didn't register that the men of the Own were laughing at him. When those facts finally filtered their way into his mind he let out a squawk and began fighting against Raoul's iron grip. Finally, after what felt like a life time of humiliation, he was released.

Turning quickly he opened his mouth to protest Raoul's manhandling. One look at the knight's grinning face had him shutting up and contemplating what he had seen. It had been a semi common scene, Kel and Dom kissing, but this odd feeling always managed to work its way through him when he saw them together. It was a feeling that he couldn't quite place; although he knew it was one that he should have been able to.

Just the image of Kel with Dom sent his system into turmoil. He didn't understand the cause of it. He just knew one thing for sure, until he figured out just what he was feeling towards the two he would have to appear to support them. Without the seeming of his support they would never even have a chance together.

"Stop putting it all up to you, Queenscove. You're not the only piece in this puzzle, you just happen to be an important one." While sitting there watching the young knight, Raoul had decided that Neal needed to take a few lessons from Kel and learn how to develop a mask of his own. Entirely too many of his feelings could be seen on his face when he wasn't aware of it.

A branch snapping nearby had the two knights springing to their feet and unsheathing their swords. All thoughts of Kel and Dom's new relationship left their minds as they wearily watched the surrounding trees.

Suddenly Daine's weary voice emitted from their left, "Its okay, its just me. I didn't realize that anyone would be out here, sorry." Her disembodied voice soon materialized into her body.

Raoul and Neal both sighed in unison and replaced their swords. Without realizing their synchronization the two men retook their seats on the fallen tree. Daine held in her mirth at the two and instead told them about what the bats had told her. She could tell that the idea of the king of Tyra being behind the attacks, not only on Kel but on several villages, did not sit well with them. If it was true that Tyra was behind this, it meant war and even worse there was a possibility that there was an unknown threat from a country that they had never even heard of.

Kel and Dom spent as much time together as they could while the company was still camped in the little clearing. Their new relationship was taking some adjusting too, not just for the couple, but also for the other men in camp. Everyone was being forced to reconsider the way they thought of two of their comrades. On top of all this they had to deal with the fact that the possibility of war was eminent. The tension that had mounted while in camp died out some when they finally started back for Corus, at least when they made it back to the capitol they would have some answers and ideas about their future.

King Jonathon did not take the news Raoul delivered, with the assistance of Numair and Daine, very well. When the three walked out of the meeting room they found Kel, Dom, and Neal, along with several of the men of the Own, waiting for them, waiting for news. Too bad there was nothing new to tell them. Jon wanted to investigate more and if what they told him panned out, and then he would investigate ways to proceed.

Whatever Jonathon was finding out he wasn't sharing. George and Myles were both closed lipped about the subject as well. If they even told Alanna what was happening, it wasn't getting past her either. Most of the court didn't even know anything was happening. With the Scanra war so fresh on everyone's mind, nobody wanted the idea of another war to make its way to the public and cause dissent.

It was three weeks before the news was released that Tyra and an unknown country from the other side of the Roof of the World were a threat to the peace that had so recently become the normal pattern in Tortall. Jonathon and Thayet were sure to tell everyone that they were going to explore all avenues available to them before war was declared.

"Dom, what do you think will happen to us if there is a war." Kel couldn't help but think of how the war with Scanra separated her and Cleon, managing to kill the passion in their relationship. The thought of Dom no longer caring for her as more than a friend ripped her heart in two. If just thoughts had that much of an effect on her, what would happen if the reality came to pass? But those were selfish thoughts. The refugees and their plights in the last war still haunted her dreams, mingled with the smell of blood and death. It was not something that she wanted to experience again and not something that she wanted more Tortallians to go through.

"I don't know Kel, but no matter what happens I just want you to know that I love you." At her startled gasp, he realized that he had never told her how deeply his feelings ran. With so much going on he just assumed that she had known, it had never crossed his mind to worry that she didn't reciprocate the same feelings. Now that the idea was in his head, he was eager and at the same time terrified to hear her response.

_He loves me? Goddess, I don't know what to think. He loves me?_ She was flabbergasted by his confession. It seemed to her that he was rushing into things with that kind of statement. She just wasn't sure how to respond. What did she feel towards him. Oh sure her feelings were more than friendly, some might call them amorous. But love, did she love him? She surely didn't know. Looking over at him she knew that she absolutely could not give him the response he wanted right then. "Dom, ummm, you have no idea how thankful I am to hear that, but I need some time before I can even consider giving you the response that you want to hear. Excuse me."

With panic rising inside him, he let the woman he loved walk away from him, quite possibly for forever.

* * *

Big, big thanks to my beta Blue Mariposa! You saved me girl!

Again, THANK YOU to all of my wonderful reviewers: Pandora Markku, PsychoLioness, French Chipmunk, Clair-a-net, Desatre, Piglet 12345, on top of cloud nine, blue mariposa, Queen Tigress, Sorceress Shadow Rain, Aura Rayne, Demented-dreamer, TouchingTheSky, Kelly Masbolle, Elaora Glen, Bambolieblue, Godsgirl 16, USNA, Dom's Angel, Maxie Fonseca, Guacamole 13, Commander Rhade, Nutz Nina, Pussin Boots, Lady of Masbolle, Domluvr4ever, FanFictionFantom, Jasmineb, TP Freak, Moomlit Mouse, A Dragon's Rose, Sir Jess Lady Knight, NativeWildMage, and Tortall Princess.


	9. Summons

**A/N: **I can't believe I did it again. I can't believe I took so long to update. So much has happened in my life since I last sat down to write, but one thing that didn't change is that I never forgot about this story. I just knew that I needed one more chapter before I got to where I really wanted to go and it just took me five months to figure out just what this chapter needed to be about. Talk about writer's block!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter eight: Tortall Princess, Jamie Lynn, On Top of Cloud 9, native wildmage, jasmineb, fanfictionfantom, kakima opalek, kokari, nutz nina, morwen 12, Catri Howlman-Carthaki spy.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Summons**

King Jonathon waived the palace page away and tucked the latest news form his ambassador in Tyra into his breast pocket. He wanted to rip open the carefully sealed note right then, but somehow he just knew that doing so would be considered incredibly uncouth in the middle of a banquet. So instead he kept his eyes on the crowd filling the tables and continued to eat the meal that had been placed in front of him (although it all seemed to taste like sawdust). Nothing could appear out of ordinary, not with the country teetering so close to war. It seemed that he had exhausted all of the possible ways to avoid the costly endeavor; Tyra just did not want to budge from their plans of gaining half of Tortall's lands.

He had not even realized that his thoughts had strayed so far into the dark realm of the looming war until a soft hand encased his. Looking over into his wife's warm eyes he brought her hand up to his lips and wished that all of eternity could be filled with moments like this, the simple one's shared between a man and a woman in love, the little moments when there were no such things as politics and war.

Finally he was able to excuse himself to use the privy during a lull in the festivities of the night. Slipping into the small room he reached into his pocket and pulled out the missive. Before he unfolded it he conjured a mage light to see by and then took a deep breath. This one letter held the fate of the entire country. Carefully he slit the seal and read the words carefully scribed onto the paper. What it said stopped his mind, he couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. Once more he read each line, and then had to do it again.

He read the missive ten times before he slammed his fist against the wall and left for his rooms, completely forgetting about the banquet taking place down the hall. His future looked decidedly too grim.

It took Kel two days before she worked up the courage to even be in the same room as Dom again. She still had not finished sorting out her feeling, but had a pretty good idea of how strong they were towards the man, but to be fair she knew she could not leave him in misery any longer and possibly ruin any chance for future happiness with him. So she finally gathered her courage and sat next to him during lunch.

Neither of them said a word. They just did not know were to start.

Finally, when they were clearing up their trays Neal decided to put a stop to it. He just dropped his tray in the middle of the room and looked at Kel. She reacted exactly how he expected her to. "Neal! What was that for! Clean that mess up right now, you better not leave a drop of it for the servants. Its not part of their job description to clean up after such a clumsy knight."

"Actually Kel that is their job description. But besides that I'm just glad to hear that you still have your voice. From the way you behaved throughout lunch I was beginning to fear you lost it. Now the only question is if Domitan still has his vocal chords since he was just as quiet as you."

Instead of any words in response to Neal's outburst, Dom just waited for his cousin to kneel down to pick up his tray and then shoved his face into the mashed potatoes that were splattered across the floor. When the young knight looked up the entire mess hall pealed with laughter, for he had what appeared to be a potato horn growing out of the middle of his forehead.

Before Neal had the chance to recover from the indignity of it all, Dom had grabbed Kel's hand and was pulling her out of the room. Neither of them noticed the fact that Neal was not chasing after them until they made it to the Own's stable. Turning a corner into an empty stall they collapsed onto the straw-strewn floor in fits of laughter. Not just over the look on Neal's potato covered face, but also because of relief. They were back together and everything messy was behind them. When Kel had finally recovered from the laughing, she turned to Dom and uttered three simple words, "I love you."

Before Dom had a chance to react to her statement or she had a chance to realize what it all meant for them to be in love with one another, a palace servant interrupted them. Kel took the note with her name on it and broke the seal as the servant walked away. "What does it say?"

"It's a summon to see the king and his advisors tomorrow at third bell."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed, please review!

SW


End file.
